Chapter 10 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 10 is titled "Frost's True Colors". Summary Gokou and Frost then begin the second part of their match using their full power. After several blows towards each other, Frost complimented Gokou for being more powerful than he imagined but stated he would not lose. Frost attempted to attack Gokou but Gokou dodged his attacks and chopped his neck. Gokou told Frost that he was finished but to train and get stronger so he will fight him again. As Gokou was speaking, Frost assaulted Gokou and made him paralyzed and kicked him out of the ring. Frost was declared the winner by the referee and this shocked Team Beerus. Gokou was unaware of what happened but he congratulated Frost. Beerus was angry that Gokou lost and stated the Frost would be trouble. Gokou returned to his side and Piccolo wondered how he lost so Gokou explained that his body failed when Frost hit him. The Galactic King was amazed by Frost's performance but he noticed Jaco was feeling uneasy. Piccolo asked for Gokou for his likeliness for winning but Gokou bluntly stated that he would be able to win but their fight could drain his stamina for Vegeta. Piccolo entered the ring and wondered if Frost was going to use his final form against him so Frost said that he wanted to finish his matches quickly. When the match began, Frost attacked Piccolo but Piccolo disappeared and Frost continued to fire several blasts at Piccolo but he continued to disappear. Champa wondered if Piccolo was a special Nameccian but Piccolo stated that he was the reincarnation of Piccolo-Daimaoh. After he stated this, Piccolo took off the cape and head piece and said that he doesn't have a chance to win but he has a trick up his sleeve. Vegeta sated that even though Piccolo was on the defensive, he was depleting through his stamina faster than Frost was. Frost then stated that their match was ending so he attacked Piccolo and he paralyzed Piccolo and knocked him out of the ring. Frost was declared the winner again by ring out. As the next match was preparing to begin, Jaco objected to Frost's victory and stated that Frost was using a weapon. Champa and the Saiyan found Jaco's claim as false but Jaco demanded fr him to be searched until Champa claimed that he would destroy him if he was proven wrong but Beerus insisted that he should be searched. As the referee searched Frost, he came across Frost's wrist and a needle popped out and caused the referee to faint. A moment later, the referee got up and Frost stated that the needle was part of his body but the referee stated that it was done by artificial means and then disqualified Frost for cheating. Champa questioned if Frost knew that he put shame upon his name but Frost did not care, stating that their was no reward given so he wanted to end the matches quicker. Champa became furious but Vegeta declared that he should not be disqualified because he wanted to defeat Frost himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters